


Rumors

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on You’re Twisted, Heidi Montag
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Rumors

Twisted like a tourniquet  
Tighter tied around my neck  
It’s not just what you do  
It’s lack of all respect

“Rumor has it your boyfriend hasn’t been keeping his dick to himself,” You spun around, wanting nothing more than to slap the smug grin of that bitch’s face. 

“Fuck you Rosemary,” you spat at your rival. You hated her and the feeling was mutual. You wished you could immediately discount what she said. If it was just her saying it, then you would in a second. But she wasn’t the first, or even the second person to bring up rumors of Pete’s infidelity. You hurried away, down the arena hallways, fighting back tears until you pushed into the BSS locker room. 

My friends are callin’ me  
Everyone’s tellin’ me what you been doin’  
Who you been screwin’

Once there you took several deep breaths, working on getting your emotions under control. You couldn’t just fly off the handle and accuse him. Pete was very touchy about those things and all you had was unsubstantiated rumors at the moment. Sure they hurt, but you couldn’t lose him. Despite the hurt you were going through, you knew it would hurt so much more to be without him. Pete was your world. You had been together for too long, were too invested to ever walk away. 

So it was with a smile plastered to your face that you greeted him, accepting his kiss eagerly, flames of passion burning away your doubts as your body reacted to his touch. It was a matter of seconds until all thoughts of his potential infidelity were far from your mind. 

You’re twisted,  
As a liar you’re gifted  
Can’t believe you’re so twisted

He pulled away from you and brushed another kiss across your lips and smiling down at you. Your stomach knotted up. You knew what that smile meant. You had come to call lit his liar’s smile. Whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to be another lie to add to the pile. He was very good at it, you would give him that. If you didn’t know Pete so well you would probably buy whatever he was selling.

“I’m going out with the guys tonight. You don’t mind do you?” Pete asked. You hated how he phrased his questions, asking your permission yet telling you at the same time.

“No Pete, that’s fine.” You smiled up at him, keeping your face carefully free of judgment. “I’ll just head back to the hotel and hit the spa.” 

“Good girl.” He said kissing you again. “Don’t wait up.” You watched him hurry out the door, wondering just how much longer you were going to keep up this façade. Taking a deep breath you gathered up your belongings and left the arena intent on getting back to the hotel and trying to forget exactly what Pete would be getting up to tonight. 

When Pete slid into bed on his return, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his body you had to stifle a sob as the smell of another woman’s perfume lingered on his skin. You gripped his wrist and scooted closer to him, craving comfort from the man you were so in love with, you were willing to forgive just about anything he may do. 

“I love you baby,” Pete whispered into the darkness, pressing a kiss into your hair. 

“I love you too Pete. So much.” You responded quietly.


End file.
